First Sight of Snow
First Sight of Snow is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the War God Statue in La Luz Church on Valak Mountain, between Fiora and Reyn at purple affinity. It can only be viewed at night. Introduction Reyn: '''Brr. I hate the cold. ' '''Fiora:' Hehe. How come? Reyn: I just do, you know? The snow doesn’t help. And I've never even seen snow before! Fiora: Me neither. It looks so... white! Nothing like this ever happens back at the colony. Reyn: I don't get it. What's with balls of ice just falling from the sky? Stupid idea if you ask me. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''with you. It's strange.'' Do you think the people back home would want to see this? I bet they’d be amazed! Reyn: Yes. I mean, we come from a place that's warm all year round. A land covered in ice is like this crazy dream world. Fiora: Yeah. And I think the little ones would love to play in the snow! Reyn: No doubt! You reckon we could pile some up and take it back to the colony? Fiora: ''sounds like a great idea!'' Everyone would be so excited! Reyn: The adults are busy rebuilding their homes, right? So the kids could play with all this snow while they work! Fiora: Yeah! That's brilliant, Reyn! You have some pretty good ideas once in a while. Reyn: You could have left out the 'once in a while' part... Fiora: We should try and figure out the best way to transport it. It'll melt if we just carry it back ourselves. Reyn: Yeah, didn’t think of that. I'll get Shulk! He'll know what to do! Fiora: Wait a minute! This is your plan. You come up with something. Reyn: Give me a break, Fiora. You should know me and Shulk work as a team. Fiora: Teehee. You'll never change. Either of you, I'd imagine! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''with you. It’s strange.'' Do you think the people back home would want to see this? I bet they'd be amazed! Reyn: Yes. I mean, we come from a place that's warm all year round. A land covered in ice is like this crazy dream world. Fiora: Yeah. And I think the little ones would love to play in the snow! Reyn: No doubt! You reckon we could pile some up and take it back to the colony? Fiora: ''Er...'' It'll melt as soon as we move towards a warmer climate... Reyn: Then we'd better get someone to help who knows about this stuff. Fiora: Right. Well... that could work. The problem is, where do we even start? Reyn: I reckon we’d need some kind of, um... special container...? Fiora: I guess we'll have to enlist Professor Shulk. Reyn: Nice one! Same as always, huh? I've been relying on him since we were kids. Fiora: Hehe. You're not wrong. Let's talk to him about it later! Reyn: There's a plan if I ever heard one! Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''think so?'' Reyn: What, and you don’t? Fiora: I'm sorry. The thing is... Shulk taught me about why the sky rains ice like this. Reyn: Did he now? That Shulk sure knows a thing or two. Fiora: Yeah. Sometimes I can't believe how different you two are. Reyn: Sorry! Can’t all be brilliant! Anyway, go on. Tell me about why it rains ice then. Fiora: ''give me a second.'' Water from Eryth Sea evaporates... Then when it reaches the sky, it freezes and rains down as ice. Reyn: You don't say... Now that I'd never have guessed. Fiora: To tell the truth, I only half understand it myself. Reyn: Right, that’s it! We've been chatting here so long, my toes are about to fall off! Fiora: Don't be so dramatic, Reyn. Loss (-8) Fiora: ''think so?'' Reyn: What, and you don't? Fiora: I'm sorry. The thing is... Shulk taught me about why the sky rains ice like this. Reyn: Did he now? That Shulk sure knows a thing or two. Fiora: Yeah. Sometimes I can’t believe how different you two are. Reyn: Sorry! Can't all be brilliant! Anyway, go on. Tell me about why it rains ice then. Fiora: ''don't remember.'' Reyn: Hey! You said you knew! Fiora: I did! I just forgot, all right?! Reyn: Sure you ain't lying to me? Fiora: No I'm not lying to you, Reyn! Quit staring at me like that. Ask me again tomorrow, all right? I'm sure I'll remember by then. I'd better get Shulk to explain it to me again, and soon...! Category:Valak Mountain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts